El Paso
by scarlett2112
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MORVAMP: Smitten with the mysterious young woman who sings at Rosa's Cantina, Damon wants to get to know her better. But he finds it to be an impossible task when she keeps everyone, including him, at arm's length.


**_Happy Birthday Morgan. I hope you like cowboy Damon!_**

* * *

Having spent a long day herding cattle and although tired, Damon decides to go into town to have himself a drink. After showering, he slips into his finest western shirt complete with white mother of pearl clad snaps. Once he puts on his Levis and boots, he doffs his cowboy hat and grabs his car keys. Sliding behind the wheel, he guns the engine, kicking up a cloud of dust as he speeds down the gravel road to the black top on his way to town. Rolling down the window, he rests his arm, enjoying the feel of the breeze and the smell of the fresh air as he drives into town. The place Damon likes is just on the outskirts of El Paso. As the sun begins to go below the horizon, Damon smiles when he sees the lights for Rosa's Cantina flashing in the distance.

He's meeting his brother, Stefan and his buddy, Brady who are both stationed at Fort Bliss. The base is home to the 1st Armored Division which returned to US soil in 2011 after having spent forty years in Germany. The base is comprised of approximately 1.12 million acres of land in Texas and New Mexico. Fort Bliss trained thousands of U.S. Soldiers during the Cold War. As the United States gradually came to master the art of building and operating missiles, Fort Bliss became more and more important to the country and expanded accordingly.

Turning into the parking lot, he pulls into a space and stops his car. Once he puts his hat back on, he locks his car and walks into the building. As soon as he steps through the saloon doors, he's stopped in his tracks by the rich melodic siren like voice of Miss Elena. The woman is in a league of all her own. Her rich chestnut hair falls nearly to her pert yet tight bottom. Whenever he looks into her huge brown eyes, it feels like he's literally falling through Alice's looking glass. It's eerie and thrilling at the same time. No one knows much about her, she's as mysterious as she is beautiful. As far as Damon knows, only the owner is privy to her last name and only because she needs to know for tax purposes. Although she can send men crashing into the rocks with the velvety timbre of her voice, she keeps everyone at arm's length. As he watches her work the crowd, never letting anyone touch her, Damon knows there's a story behind the enigmatic young woman.

"Damon?"

"It's been awhile. How are you?"

"I'm so much better now that you're here. Do you still know how to show a lady a good time?" Rose asks, her eyes drifting downward and zeroing in on his package.

Throwing an arm over her shoulders, Damon leans in close, whispering, "Oh honey, you have no idea."

"I think I may," she teases, reaching down to give him a squeeze. Although it gives him a shiver, Damon steps back a little when he notices Brady motioning for him to join him at the bar.

"Sorry doll, I have plans for tonight but never say never," he adds with a wink before leaving her high and dry and in a huff. Strutting towards the bar in his own tight jeans, his hand on his embossed belt buckle, he takes the seat beside his friend.

"Did I ruin your plans?" Brady asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, she likes me and what I can do for her," Damon laughs, giving his buddy a nudge. Looking around, he takes a breath and asks, "Where's Stefan?"

"That girl, Valerie, finally agreed to go out with him."

"Baby brother might finally get laid," Damon snorts, gesturing for the barmaid, Bonnie, to give him a beer. As soon as she slides the giant frosty mug in front of him, he picks it up and takes a long deep pull, wiping the suds off of his upper lip when he puts it down. Brady is about to say something but his words stay in his mouth when he sees the woman step in beside his friend. When Damon feels someone brush up against his arm, he turns his head and is stunned to see Elena step beside him. Running her fingers through her long tresses, Damon is struck by the way her hair glistens when the fluorescent lights bounce off of it.

"Can I buy you a drink, Elena?"

"You know my rules, Mr. Salvatore. I don't consort with the customers."

Leaning over just enough to whisper but not enough to make her leave, Damon says softly, "I'd like to be more than a customer."

"You're incorrigible," she adds, pounding her palm on the bar top. As soon as Bonnie hands her a shot of Patron, she throws it back, gives Damon a wink and walks away. Damon is almost entranced by the way her hips sway as she walks back towards the stage. Unable to take his eyes off of her, he watches as she picks up the microphone and as soon as the music starts to play, her rapturous voice starts belting out, "How do I Live". Along with every other man in the bar, Damon's attention is focused only on her. And when the final note leaves her lips, Elena takes her bow and then disappears up the stairs and out of sight. Blowing out a breath, Damon takes another swallow of his beer.

"You like her don't you?"

"Does it really matter, Brady? She doesn't seem interested in anyone, at least not anyone around here. She keeps everything close to the vest. I mean, does anyone really know anything about her?"

"I honestly don't know. You know as much as I do, Damon."

"If I knew her last name, I could do a little digging but it's like a state secret. I don't know why she doesn't want anyone to know her or befriend her?"

"She's my friend, Damon."

"But you're everyone's friend Bonnie. That doesn't count. Now if she wasn't your friend, I might be suspicious," Damon adds, laughing at the girl he's known since first grade.

"Has she told you anything?"

"Damon, I will not divulge what Elena has told me in confidence. I won't violate her trust that way."

"But Bonnie, you know that I'm a good guy," Damon teases, waggling his brows at her.

"Flattery and that.. that eye thing you do will get you nowhere," she scoffs, rolling her eyes at him.

"Not even a free beer.. You wound me, Bonnie," he adds, plying her with a little of the Salvatore swagger."

Tightening her lips, she glares at him for a few seconds before finally taking his mug and refilling it. "This is on the condition that you stop trying pry Elena information out of me."

"Fine, but mark my words, Miss Bennett, one way or another, I am going to find out who the mysterious lady known only as Elena is," Damon adds, his eyes staring in her as she slides the mug in front of him.

"Give it up, Damon. If she wanted people to know who she was, she wouldn't keep it quiet."

"Is she in the witness protection program or something?" he quips, taking another long draw of his beer.

"We're done here," she adds and then walks down to the other end of the bar.

"I'd drop it for now if I was you," Brady cautions. With his hands encircling the glass much, Damon looks up, just as the curtain is closing in the upstairs window. And for a brief moment their eyes meet, the spell broken when Rose's back slams into his, spilling his beer down his front. A string of colorful metaphors escape his mouth and when he looks up again, all he sees is a brief glimpse as she pulls the curtain closed.

* * *

When she wakes up the next morning, the first thing Elena does is stumble into the shower. Stepping in, she pulls the shower curtain across and turns on the water so it's nice and hot. He would always make her shower with cold water and Elena will never forget the chill that seeps into her bones at the mere thought of those times. As soon as she washes her hair, she steps out, throws on a towel and steps in front of the mirror. Picking up a big toothed comb, she runs it through her hair to remove all of the tangles after which she pulls it into a high ponytail. After dressing, she grabs her bag and heads down the stairs. Although she would much prefer her own home, she can't really do that without giving out her last name, something that she's not prepared to do, at least not yet.

"Good morning, Bonnie," she greets her friend.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"I'm headed to Dillard's to see if they have any new makeup in at the counters. I also got a whiff of a perfume sample so I'm hoping they'll have a bottle of it," Elena explains, taking a seat at the counter after pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"What is it?"

"Maison Margiela is the brand and the scent is called Beach Walk."

"Sounds nice," Bonnie agrees, sliding a plate of eggs and hash browns in front of her.

Eyeing her breakfast, Elena lowers her nose and breathes deeply, savoring the spicy flavors of her friend's Tex Mex cooking. "These are delicious," Elena mumbles, her mouth full of eggs. Reaching for her coffee, she swallows it down, the hint of habanero peppers causing her face to flush. "Do you have any Prilosec? My gut is going to be on fire after I finish," she jokes, scooping another forkful into her mouth.

Bonnie laughs then reaches under the counter and hands her a glass of ice water. Rolling her eyes, Elena finishes her breakfast then chugs the water down. Although she offers to help with the dishes, Bonnie says no but asks Elena if she minds if she tags along with her to the mall.

"I'd love to have the company," Elena agrees, finishing off her coffee. Once Bonnie takes the dishes into the kitchen, she tells her husband Enzo that she's leaving for awhile so he'll have to watch the bar. After he gives her a kiss, the two women hop into Bonnie's sedan and drive towards the mall.

"It's probably none of my business, Elena but I think my friend Damon is kind of sweet on you."

"Why do you say that? Usually all I see of him is his backside when he's walking out the door with his hands all Rose or other women."

"He is a lady's man, I'll give you that but I've seen the way he looks at you, Elena. I know he projects this cock and brash attitude and thinks he's God's gift to women and all mankind but that's not who he really is. I've known him since grade school, Elena. When you get to know him, he's kind and sensitive yet fierce and protective of those he loves."

"I guess I've never met that side of him. All I've ever seen is the God's gift to women side," Elena laughs. Suddenly serious, her eyes drift to Bonnie's when they have to stop at a red light. "I'm not really interested in a relationship with him or anyone else for that matter."

"I just hate to see you so lonely, Elena."

"I'm not lonely. I have you and I have Fuzzy. I don't need anyone else."

"Fuzzy is a ferret. How do you cuddle with him?"

"Bonnie, please, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Fine, just know that if you ever need a friend, other than me that is, Damon is one of the good ones," Bonnie adds, stepping on the gas pedal when the light changes to green.

Looking out the window, Elena sees the sign for the mall just ahead of them. Raising her eyes to the clouds, all she can think about is that's what she was told about Finn too. If she were to be honest with herself, she can admit that she's attracted to Damon. He's a beautiful man, there's no doubt about that. There's that and the fact that he's always been a gentleman around her. Sure he teases her once in awhile but she does know that he's a good guy. If he wasn't, Bonnie wouldn't be so fond of him. With her mind elsewhere, she jumps slightly when she feels Bonnie's hand on her shoulder.

"We're here." Nodding Elena steps out of the car. Double checking that her door is locked, she catches up to Bonnie, the two of them walking side by side into the mall.

* * *

After saddling up his horse, Damon mounts him, takes the reins and with a tug, the horse starts galloping out towards the northwest border of Mr. Fell's ranch. There is some fencing that's in need of repair. Even though Damon is the ranch foreman, he has never been one to shirk his responsibilities. He's not afraid to get his hands dirty, more often than not working right alongside the rest of the guys. Damon loves being in the outdoors, taking in the fresh smells of the Chilopsis Willow and the blooming cactus plants and the knee high grasses that are native to Texas. When he sees the broken area of fence, he pulls on the reins, urging Betsy to stop. Dismounting, he ties the reins and walks over to it. Looking around, Damon smiles when he sees a cloud of dust moving towards him on the gravel road. When the truck stops, Matt jumps out and starts unloading the supplies they need to do the repairs.

"I guess we timed that right," Damon chuckles, gladly accepting the bottle of ice water that Matt offers him. Twisting off the lid, he puts it to his mouth and takes a deep pull. When done, he sets it on the ground. Working together, the two of them finish the work in a few hours. Wiping the sweat off of his brow, Damon plops down against the fence to relax a bit before he gets back on Betsy to go back to the ranch. Dropping down beside him, this time Matt offers Damon an ice cold bottle of beer.

"This is more like it," Damon mentions, twisting the cap off before bringing it to his lips.

"I thought you might prefer it," Matt laughs, taking a swallow himself.

"It does hit the spot on a sultry day like this. You going to Rosa's this weekend?"

"I don't know, Damon. April doesn't like me hanging out at that cantina."

"Why?" Damon asks, looking at Matt incredulously.

"She doesn't like Elena. She thinks that she's on the prowl."

"What the hell?" Damon laughs, shaking his head. "Granted, I've never seen her outside of Rosa's but inside, I've never seen her come on to a guy. Sure she flirts but that's her job as the entertainment."

"I know, Damon, and maybe it's her pregnancy hormones but she gets a more than a little nutty when I mention that I want to go out for an evening."

"Do you want me to talk to her? Stefan's birthday is Saturday."

"If you value your manhood, I think I'd stay clear of her right now, buddy."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah," Matt adds, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous his wife is being. Sharing a look with Damon, the two men polish off their beers. Standing up, Damon shakes Matt's hand, watches as his friend takes off in his truck down the gravel road and then he mounts Betsy and heads back to the ranch.

* * *

Trying to find her size, Elena looks through the stacks of jeans. Just as she's about to pull the correct size out of the pile, she stiffens when she feels someone behind her. Her heart starts skittering around inside of her chest like jackhammer. When she feels fingers lifting up her hair, the hairs on the back of her head stand up. With him behind her, she can't back away.

"Let me go," she says firmly and decisively. Still not saying anything, he takes his hands off of her but cages her in when he places one arm on each side of her and grabs onto the shelf. Recognizing his ring, Elena's fuse is now lit. "I know it's you Tyler, now let me go."

"Oh come on, Elena. You know you want what I can give you. It's a hell of a ride baby," he whisper, his lips against her earlobe. The smell of his alcohol laden yet stale breath makes her nauseous. Her mouth waters uncomfortably, the bile coating the back of her throat as her stomach roils.

"Tyler, leave me alone. I have told you a million times that I'm not interested."

"I don't buy that, I've seen the way you look at me."

"You're seeing things that aren't there, now let me go," she demands. And when he still refuses to budge, she elbows him in the ribs. Loosening his grip on the shelf, he catches her by the wrist before she can walk away. Not willing to let him victimize her anymore, she kicks him in the nuts and then hurries out of the store to find Bonnie.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, brother," Damon blurts out when Stefan walks into the cantina with Valerie on his arm. Letting go for a moment, he gives his big brother a hug and thanks him after he sees all of their friends. Having lined up several tables, Damon urges him to go over and sit down. Never one to be shy around the ladies, Damon takes Valerie's hand and links it with his arm. Leading her to the bar, he pats the bar top with his hand to get Bonnie's attention. Giving him a gruff look, she raises her finger, essentially telling him to shut up.

"She loves me, really she does," Damon laughs, winking at Bonnie when she looks at him again. Rolling her eyes, she hands the customer a bottle of Tequila before finally stepping in front of Damon.

"You rang," she scoffs, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Bonnie, this is Valerie. For the life of me I don't know why but she's dating Stefan."

Playing along, Valerie adds, "Someone had to. Poor guy was either sulking or brooding all the time. He was all but standing on a corner holding a "date me" cardboard sign. What would you have me do, Damon?" she asks, raising her eyes to him.

"I like this one," Bonnie laughs. Pulling out a bottle of her best Tequila, she pours three shots. With a smirk on his face, Damon hands one to Valerie then picks one up himself, swallowing it back, cringing a bit at the burn.

"Stefan has told me all about you too, Bonnie."

"Not everything I hope. I have some juicy blackmail material on both the Salvatore boys so you let me know if they don't treat you right."

"I certainly will," she laughs, tossing back her own shot. Looking around, she sees Stefan waving so she excuses herself and goes to join her boyfriend.

"I like her."

"Stefan certainly does. I've only met her a couple of times but she seems like a good girl. I want my baby brother to be happy."

"I know you do, Damon."

Looking around, Damon doesn't see Elena. Curious, he drops his eyes back to Bonnie. "Where's Elena tonight? I was hoping I could talk her into singing happy birthday to Stefan."

"She went outside to get some fresh air, said she felt a little light headed tonight."

Shrugging his shoulders, Damon asks for a glass of beer. After serving him, she goes to the other end of the bar to check on her customers. Looking at the clock, Damon notices that Elena still hasn't come back. A funny feeling envelopes him and when he can't shake it, he looks around once more then walks outside. Seeing nothing at first, he walks around the side of the bar. That's when he hears her voice. Breaking into a run, he rounds the next corner and his blood boils when he sees Tyler Lockwood with his hands all over her and trying to force his tongue down her throat. With his adrenaline surging, he's on Tyler in two steps and before the bastard can utter a syllable, he's laying in a heap on the ground, his lip split and bleeding. Touching his mouth with his fingertips, Tyler glares at Damon when he sees his blood on them. Once he's on his feet, Tyler launches himself at Damon but lands in a heap when he jumps out of the way. Not one to give up, he goes after Damon again, this time landing a right hook to Damon's jaw. Shaking off the stupor, Damon lands a fist to Tyler's midsection, knocking the wind out of him. With Tyler sprawled out on the ground, Damon walks over to Elena who's still standing frozen against the brick wall of the building.

"Are you okay?"

"You saved me. Thank you," she mumbles, her eyes glazed and distant.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Damon says, offering her his hand. Her eyes meet his and in that moment, she knows that she can trust him. Nodding, she places her hand in his and then he starts to lead her back into the bar. As they're about to turn the corner, Damon is tackled from behind by Tyler. But before he can land another punch, his cousin Mason pulls him off of Damon. Whispering something in his cousin's ear, the two men glare at Damon before stalking off. As soon as he's on his feet again, Damon takes her hand and this time they don't stop until they're back inside the bar. Seeing how disheveled she looks, Bonnie rushes over to the two of them. With a nod to Bonnie, Damon lets her lead Elena up the stairs. Damon watches them until they disappear into Elena's room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

After all the commotion with Elena and Tyler Lockwood, Damon has a hard time enjoying the rest of Stefan's birthday party. But since he didn't want to ruin it, he puts a smile on his face and pretends that all is well. Edgy and a little wary of Tyler and his merry band of reprobates, he doesn't drink anymore, telling everyone that he has to drive home. Even though Valerie offered to be the designated driver, Damon refuses. He's also a little anxious about the fact that Elena and Bonnie never came back. A part of him is worried about what his boss will do for standing up to Tyler. The jerk's father, Richard Lockwood is the mayor and has a lot of influence in this town. And the other part of him knows that his boss is a fair man. But then again, Richard can be pretty persuasive often resorting to threats. Because there's nothing he can do about it tonight, he tries to brush it aside for now. Picking up his glass of Coke, he takes a long swallow and then relaxes into his chair because there's nothing else he can do.

Since he's helped Bonnie to tend bar before, he did offer his services to Enzo but he refused saying that it's his brother's birthday. By the time 2 am rolls around, everyone pours out of Rosa's to go home. After giving his brother another handshake, he hugs Valerie and walks them to their car. As they're pulling out of the parking lot, he turns around when he hears footsteps. Seeing his friend Brady, he visits with him a few more minutes and then says goodnight and heads to the other side of the building where he parked his pickup.

Just barely in the driver's seat, Damon suddenly finds himself being pulled out of the vehicle. Seeing Mason, Tyler, Toby Fell and his brother Mark, Damon knows he's in for a world of hurt. "Come on guys, you don't need to do this," Damon mentions when Toby and Mark each grab one of his arms. Before he can open his mouth a second time, Tyler clocks him with first a punch to the gut and then one to his jaw. Not to be outdone, Mason delivers one to his solar plexus and another to his kidney in the back. With his head spinning and his ears ringing, Damon can't see straight and topples to the ground. Not one to let him get by that easily, Mason drags him to his feet and then the four of them start beating him. Although his brain is hazy, he recognizes the distinct blaring of a police siren. With the sound getting louder, Mason lets him go, he and his cronies disappearing into the darkness. Bleeding and in pain, Damon literally drops, collapsing onto the pavement. The last thing he hears before losing consciousness completely is her voice and her soft hands brushing across his forehead.

* * *

Feeling the sun warm his face, Damon throws his forearm over his face but groans in pain, not realizing his face is swollen and bruised from the beating he took. Grimacing, he tries to open his eyes but squints when the sunlight burns his pupils. Rolling over, he groans again, realizing now that every part of his body aches. Hearing someone's footsteps just as the sun goes away, he tries again to open his eyes. For some reason the old song 'El Paso' comes to mind and he imagines himself to be the cowboy. _"One little kiss and Felina, goodbye."_

"Damon, try to relax. You're in the hospital."

Hearing her beautiful voice, he thinks he must be imagining things. When he can finally focus, he's stunned to see a teary-eyed Elena standing at his bedside.

Thinking he's died and gone to heaven, Damon babbles nonsense about dying happy in El Paso.

"Now you listen to me, Damon, you're not dying and I'm no Felina and don't you dare ever scare me like this again."

"What happened?"

"Tyler and Mason Lockwood happened. Believe it or not, Mr. Lockwood took care of the bullies. Your job is safe and they're not to touch you again."

"Huh?"

"I'm so sorry, Damon. If you hadn't helped me, this wouldn't have happened."

Finally coherent, he rolls over again. "What was I going to do, let him rape you? I'm not a monster, Elena."

"I know that, Damon." Feeling like she can trust him after everything he's done for her, she's sits down next to the bed and pulls her chair close. "The reason I don't let anyone close is because I don't want my ex to find me. He is a monster and I bore the brunt of his temper one too many times. He kept me a virtual prisoner in his home. The first opportunity I had to run, I did and that's how I found myself here. My parents died from carbon monoxide poisoning, faulty furnace I was told, but I know he had something to do with it. But because his family is rich and powerful and runs one of the biggest mobs on the Eastern seaboard, I couldn't get anyone to listen to me except for one cop. It was with his help that I escaped. I can't do anything to bring attention to myself, Damon. I'll either be killed or dragged back into that life and I can't let that happen."

"That's heavy. Are you married?"

"No, I got away before the wedding. That's the reason absolutely no one knows my last name and never will."

Swallowing thickly, Damon's heart starts slamming so hard against his chest that it literally takes his breath away. Frustrated, he pulls the oxygen cannula out of his nose and pulls the oximeter clip off of his finger as he struggles to sit up. When the machines start blaring loudly causing Damon's head to throb even harder, the nurse bursts into the room.

"Mr. Salvatore, you need to calm down, your heart is galloping," she explains. Grabbing a couple of pillows off of one of the chairs, she helps him to get comfortable sitting up in bed. She offers him a drink but with his lips so swollen, it's hard to close them around the straw. Sensing what's wrong, the nurse leaves for a moment and then returns with a Styrofoam cup, pouring him some water and gently pressing it to his mouth. Once his thirst is quenched and his machines quiet, the nurse listens to his heart and lungs and checks his pupils before leaving the room.

"I'm going to let you get some rest okay?" Elena says, her eyes meeting his. Standing up, she leans over to press a kiss to his forehead. After giving his hand a squeeze, she turns on her heels and walks to the door. Pausing for a moment, she gives him one last smile before stepping out of the room and disappearing down the hall.

* * *

Having Elena visit him every day made the few days he spent in the hospital much more bearable. Now two weeks later, Damon is on the mend but those brutes really did a number on him. His doctor hasn't yet given him the go ahead to go back to his usual routine. Because his boss is a multimillionaire land owner, rancher, entrepreneur, he built several cabins on his property. Although out of sight of the main house, they are comfortable. Since many of the ranch hands have families, there are a few of them that have up to three bedrooms. Damon's place has two in case Stefan or their parents show up. Not quite feeling up to his usual vigor just yet, Damon puts a TV dinner in the microwave and then drops into his couch to watch some TV.

About to doze off, he's startled awake when he hears a knock on his door. His skin erupts in goosebumps and his blood sloshes in his veins at the thought that it could be Tyler coming back to finish off the job. But then he remembers that Elena told him that Richard forbid the jackass from coming after him again. Standing up, he walks to the door, turns on the porch light and asks who it is. His heart starts stammering when he hears her voice. Pulling open the door, he steps aside to let her in, his mouth still hanging open that she's here and in the flesh.

"Elena.. um what are you doing here?"

"Don't you want me here?"

"It's not that, I'm just a little stunned is all."

"Bonnie let me leave early. She told me which one was your place. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not. Have a seat," he adds, gesturing towards the couch. Nodding she takes a seat, rubbing the space next to her. Wondering if this is real or if he's fallen through the looking glass, Damon cautiously drops down beside Elena.

"You look much better."

"Thanks, I feel better but I'm not a hundred percent yet. Why are you here, Elena?"

"I wanted to thank you again and I wanted to make sure that you keep what I told you in confidence."

"Do you really think I'd risk your safety by spilling your secret? If you do, then you don't know me very well and you may as well leave right now."

"I didn't come here to offend you, Damon. I know you're a good guy."

"Yeah well, the hospital not withstanding, you're always so standoffish like I have the plague or something."

"Please don't be like this," she asks, scooting closer so that their legs are flush against each other. Sighing, Damon drops his shoulders and lays his hand on her leg. Feeling her tremble, Damon gives it a gentle squeeze.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Elena. I've never laid a hand on a woman and I never will. My father taught me to respect the ladies."

"I know that, Damon. It's habit," she adds, laying her hand atop his. Smiling, she leans over to press a kiss to his cheek. And then it's like gasoline is tossed onto the flames that are flickering between them, Damon capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. He dips his tongue into her mouth as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her onto his lap. And in the next minute, he's laying her onto his bed. In the blink of an eye somehow all of their clothing is laying in a heap on the floor. Settling himself between her parted legs, Elena revels in how amazing his skin feels against hers. After taking her mouth in another heady kiss, he starts blazing a trail first over each eye lid and then across her forehead, finally setting on that soft spot between her neck and shoulders. In no time he has her squirming with want and need, a lust filled groan leaving her lips.

She's amazed by all the magical things the man can do with his mouth. When he takes one of her nipples between his teeth, suckling and tugging, she feels her core begin to heat up, burning with need in a no time at all. "Oh my God," she pants, already completely boneless from his mouth alone. Although her mind is fuzzy, she thinks he should patent that tongue of his because..., she thinks to herself. When Damon wiggles his hips, she feels his hard erection rub deliciously between her legs, making her writhe beneath him.

"God, you're beautiful," he says, his voice low but serious, as he stares into her eyes with those baby blue eyes that are dark with need for her.

"Damon," she whispers in a low timbre. Lifting himself off of her, he pulls a condom from his bedside stand and hands it to her. Using her teeth, she rips it open and rolls it on him, closing her eyes at the silky feel of his turgid length. Feeling herself getting wetter by the millisecond, she cups his cheeks and pulls his lips to hers. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolls them till she's on top. Taking advantage, Elena runs her hands down his chest, loving the way his muscles ripple beneath her fingertips. Licking her lips, she knows that he wants to taste every square inch of him, later. Having never felt this kind of fire with any of her other lovers, Elena finds herself unable to take her eyes from his. When she hesitates just for a moment, Damon sits upright so their chests are flush one against the other. With a little swagger that is infinitely Damon, he wraps one arm around her middle, lifting her while positioning himself with the other. With their eyes fixed on each other, Elena slowly lowers herself onto him. "Jesus, Damon," she blurts out, feeling the delicious stretch as she takes him fully inside.

"Holy hell," Damon hisses, struggling to keep his eyes open. Of their own accord, his arms wrap even tighter around her, keeping their bodies flush as she starts to raise up and slam back down onto him. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and their moans and pants fill the room. Damon plants his hand at the back of her neck and pulls her mouth to his in a mind boggling kiss which only intensifies her carnal desires. Feeling the heat in her belly begin to burn hot and spread like wildfire, she moves her hips even faster. "Damon," she whimpers, her lips against his. Her breaths are heavy and her chest is heaving. Tightening his grip on her hips, Damon drives his pelvis up, matching her thrust for thrust. Using his shoulders for leverage, she shifts her hips and pushes even harder against Damon as they continue the dance of lovers. Using his hands, he trails them down her hips and grabs onto the curve of her ass, pulling her in as deep as her body will allow.

"Let go, I've got you, Elena."

The husky lilt to his voice is all it takes to push her over the edge and into an oblivion of blinding white lights and heat so intense, it sears her insides. As her muscles contract around him, Damon rolls, pressing her to the mattress beneath him. Without breaking his rhythm, he continues to push his body into hers which lengthens her already explosive orgasm. Hearing his grunts, she wraps her legs around his middle, clenching him harder and harder. She opens her eyes just in time to see his own drift shut. With one final thrust, he lets himself go, his release washing over him like a tidal wave. When it passes, he collapses on top of her. Surprisingly, she loves the feel of his body on top of hers. Not wanting to let him go, she holds him tightly, gently rubbing her hands down the firm muscles of his back till their breathing relaxes and their sweat drenched skin cools by the light breeze from Damon's ceiling fan.

When he can feel his body, Damon lifts himself off her. "Good God, Elena," he mumbles almost reverentially. Feeling a shiver, he drags himself out of bed to use the bathroom. As soon as he comes back, he crawls back into bed, pulling her flush against him. Cradling her from behind, he drops a kiss to the back of her head. Struck by the rightness of having her in his arms, he holds on tightly and protectively even after his eyes drift into slumber.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Damon is pleasantly surprised to see that she's still here. Raising up on one elbow, he drops a kiss to her neck and down her arm and finally lowers himself till his face is between her legs and his tongue at her core. Waking up with a heady groan, Elena drops her eyes, meeting his gleaming ones. When he takes a swipe with his tongue, she's nearly flies off of the bed.

By the time he's done, Elena is quaking with the force of an F5 tornado. Stalking up her body, he takes her lips in a searing kiss, letting her taste herself on his mouth. Dropping down beside her, he pulls her close again, loving the feel of having her in his arms. Hearing her stomach growl, he laughs. "I guess that's my cue to make you breakfast." Throwing his legs over the side, he picks up his jeans and slips them on, pulling the zipper up. Before leaving the room, he tells her that there are clean towels in the bathroom if she wants to shower or take a bath. Dropping onto the mattress, he takes her hand in his.

"I've been thinking, Elena. What if I could give you a name change? I mean, I know it's sudden but I'm crazy about you and I have been for a very long time."

Her eyes widen in shock, her mouth opening and closing a couple of times. Finally she takes his hands in her own, giving them a squeeze. "Damon, that's so sweet but I can't marry you just to change my name." She watches him intently as hurt and then indifference washes over his beautiful face.

Not wanting to dwell on it, he adds, "Yeah, it was a dumb idea." Before she can get a another word out, he stands up and leaves the room. Sighing, she stares at the bedroom door for a few moments then she finally gets out of bed and disappears into the bathroom. Once she finishes her shower, she walks into the kitchen. His back is to hers while he fries some bacon. There's a TV on the countertop that he glances at from time to time.

"Smells good."

"There's some mugs in the cupboard. Help yourself to a cup of coffee," he says without looking at her.

Hating the sudden distance between them, she walks over to him, placing her hand on his forearm. "Damon, don't be like this," she starts to say but when a breaking news bulletin comes over the TV, they both turn to look at it.

"Finn Mikaelson, son of Mikael and Esther Mikaelson, billionaire investor and oil magnate was found dead yesterday. It's rumored that Finn Mikaelson had deep mob ties but nothing has ever been proven. No cause of death has been released and an autopsy is pending."

Feeling her knees weaken, Elena stumbles backwards, nearly collapsing to the floor but Damon saves her as he always does. Her eyes drift from his to the TV and back to Damon's. "Finn is dead?"

"That's what they said. Did you know him?" Damon asks, momentarily confused till the light bulb goes off in his head. "That's him isn't it.. the guy that beat you?"

Unable to speak, Elena just bobs her head up and down, her eyes distant. Taking control, Damon helps her to sit down. Although his body still aches, he stoops down in front of her and gently cups her cheek with his palm. "I hate to speak ill of the dead but I will this time. You're safe now, Elena. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Closing her eyes, she takes a long deep cleansing breath.

With her eyes firmly on his, she says, "Gilbert."

"What's that?"

"Gilbert. My last name is Gilbert."

* * *

One Year Later:

With it the busy time at the ranch, Damon and Elena have a rare day off together. He has a picnic lunch tucked away in his saddle bags and he tugs the reins on his black and white filly, a tuft of her silky hair covering her forehead. Pushing his cowboy hat back, Damon wipes the sweat from his brow. It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining and the sky is clear and yet there's a light breeze rustling up the tall grasses and the tree branches. The smell of the Magnolia trees is like perfume in the air. Glancing over at Elena, he smiles when he sees her adjusting her cowboy hat too. She's all decked out in her button down, levis and cowboy boots too. She's riding a chestnut colored horse with a white splash across his forehead. When they reach the lake, Damon pulls back, stopping his horse. Jumping off, he leads the animal over to a tree to secure the reins. Turning around, he winks when he sees her leading her horse to the shady spot right beside his. Once the horses are secure, Damon digs into the saddle bag and pulls out their lunch. Handing it to her, he goes to other side and pulls out a red checkered tablecloth.

Taking her hand, he leads her over to the lake. Spreading out the cloth, he takes the food from her and sets it down. Taking her hand again, they go for a walk along the water, occasionally picking up stones to skip then across the surface of the water. Cattails are blooming and the lily pads are floating gently in the slow sway of the waves lapping gently at the shore. Pulling his pocket knife out, he cuts a couple of the cattail stalks for her, dramatically doffing his hat as he bows, presenting them. "To milady," he teases, pressing a kiss to her forehead when he rights himself.

"Thank you kind sir," she laughs, wrapping her arm around his middle as they walk back to the their picnic. Dropping onto the tablecloth covered grass, he opens the saddle bag and pulls out a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses. Handing them to her, he pours some for each of them and then sets it down.

"What all do you have in there?" she asks, taking a sip. "This is good."

"Bonnie recommended it."

"The lady does have good taste."

"She has to know, it's her job," Damon laughs, taking a sip himself. Setting it down, he pulls some crackers, meats and cheeses out along with some grapes. After indulging themselves, they lay on their backs and stare up at the clouds that have moved in. They're white and wispy and they have fun pointing out shapes of turtles and dinosaurs and even poodle.

"This is the best day," Elena says, linking their fingers together.

Rolling onto his side, Damon captures her lips in a smoldering kiss. Pulling away with a wet plop, he drops another to the tip of her nose. Dropping his lips to the ear, he says, "Since we've been together, everyday is the best day." Seeing her eyes light up, he steals yet another one from her lips. Urging him onto his back, Elena crawls on top of him. Placing her forearms on his chest, she joins their mouths in a quick but heated kiss. With a twinkle in her eyes, she purrs, "Remember when you offered to change my name?"

* * *

 _Happy Birthday again, Morgan. She is known as ' **Morvamp** ' in the DE Fan Fic universe. _

_Thank you, Eva. I love you and don't know where I'd be without you._

 _The inspiration and title came from the old, old, old, as in 1959, Marty Robbin's song, 'El Paso'._

 _I posted my one shot,_ " ** _Wind Beneath My Wings_** ' _based on_ **' _Jaybunzy0's'_** _prompt for the annual LJ A2A exchange._

 _I would love to hear your thoughts on this so please click on that review button._

 _Please check out my other stories. I have a few in progress._

 _Thank you all again for your support. I'm going to bed now, worked last 2 nights and work again tonight. Have a wonderful day everyone and especially you, Morgan._


End file.
